


She was kind

by at_the_edges_of_print



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_the_edges_of_print/pseuds/at_the_edges_of_print
Summary: What I wanted to happen in season 8 episode 5.Daenerys remembers why she wanted the Iron Throne.





	She was kind

Daenerys could feel her heart beating all the way up in her throat, she could almost hear Grey Worm's as loud as it was. She could feel the tension coming off him in waves as he stood next to her. All she could see was Missandei. Missandei Missandei Missandei Missandei Missandei.

"Dracarys" It echoed around them.

Daenerys clenched her fists, she could see what would happen. All the possibilities flashing through her eyes in the span of a second. Cersei pushing her off and smiling down at them, soldiers forcing her to move closer to the edge, a sword coming down upon her neck...

It whistled through the air.

Grey Worm let out a choked breath.

Thump. Thump.

She felt the wind on her face as Grey Worm turned away.

She stopped breathing for a second. Then came the hot, white, blinding anger. So much so it felt like she would burst into flames. The hair on the back o her neck stood on end and her body tingled all the way to her fingertips. Fire surged through her as she turned on her heel and walked back towards Drogon. 

All she could see was Missandei. Still in chains.

The Next Day.

Daenerys sat at head of the table. Greyworm behind her on her right. Tyrion and Varys were on each of her sides, looking down at their hands.

"Dracarys" said Daenerys. Tyrion and Varys looked up at her.

"Of all the things she could have said" said the Dragon Queen.

Grey Worm clenched the spear in his hand.

"My Queen she-" Grey Worm started to say before Daenerys raised her hand to stop him.

"She looked at you first" she said to Grey Worm, turning her eyes on him. "I thought she would have said I love you".

"My Queen I..I don't...I-" he cleared his throat. "It was not something that needed to be said"

"It is always something that needs to be said" Grey Worm looked at her and nodded, then he turned away.

She looked forward once again. "Missandei called me the Breaker of Chains, among other things" said Daenerys. "I must not be very good at it since she died still wearing them"

"Your Grace if I could-" Varys leaned forward and started to say. 

"You may not" said Daenerys turning her eyes on him. "It is my turn to speak". Varys bowed his head.

"During the night all I could see was Missandei dying, again and again and again. Her eyes looking down at me as she tried to smother her fear. And each time I imagined raining dragon fire upon Cersei and the people within her walls. Missandei's eyes would keep on coming back, flashes of silence cutting through the roaring of the dragon fire and the screams of women and children as they burned. What would she say if she were still here? Would she still be able to look me in the eyes if I burn through King's Landing?"

Varys looked at her and then at Tyrion

"My Queen-" Tyrion began.

"I am not finished" Daenerys said sharply.

She leaned back against her chair, hands grasping the armrests.

"You wish to avoid bloodshed, tell me then how we will take King's Landing. Cutting the food supply of the soldiers will mean also starving the people inside. Carsei has effectively built herself an armour made of people" said Daenerys.

Varys and Tyrion looked at each other.

"For now my grace its best to wait for Jon and the Northern troops to get here. We can decide a strategy once we've given them all the details of what has occured" said Tyrion.

Daenerys's eyes flashed at being told to wait. She has been waiting for far too long. ¹Nonetheless she rose from her seat. "Very well." she said. Both Tyrion and Varys rose after her. Grey Worm stepped to the side to let her pass.

Click. Click. Click-

Daenerys stopped a few paces from the door. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Varys and Tyrion, setting her piercing eyes on them.

She didn't say anything for awhile, she just studied her advisers. The tension in the room grew steadily until-

"You know don't you, about Jon? How he is really Aegon Targaryan, son of Rhaegar Targaryan and Lyanna Stark, and the rightful heir to the iron throne." Grey Worm inhaled sharply at the news.

Varys and Tyriom shifted where they stood.

"I thought so, I can guess who told you" she turned her eyes on Tyrion. Tyrion had the sense not to deny it.Daenerys turned around fully so that she was facing her two advisors.

"You fear me. I can see it in your eyes. You look at me and see my father, the mad king" she looked pointedly at Varys.

"Dracarys!" Daenerys mockingly exclaimed as she raised her arms. 

"Here it only brings fear. But across the sea it means freedom. Freedom from chains and cruelty, it means an end to slavery. The people here don't understand because they have never known true suffering and are too fickle to fight their tyrannical queen" said Daenerys.

"You would have another King on the throne simply because it would be easier. Like a wooden cogwheel that fits easily, allowing the gears of history to keep on turning. It will work....at first, but its too soft, it will crumble under the pressure. Not like one that was forged in fire"

Daenerys looked at Varys.

"You speak so strongly about the people of the realm, about how they deserve more. You forget that for most of my life I also suffered. I was an orphan and grew up cold and hungry and without love." She flicked her eyes towards Tyrion. 

"I was abused, raped, chased by assasins before I even knew what the iron throne meant. I was a slave to circumstances that made up my life. Nobody saved me, I had to do it myself. It was my resolve that saved me. I had to believe that I was meant for more. I was forged in fire" said Daenerys her eyes burning. "Like the Unsullied and Dothraki that followed me, I was forged in fire."

Daenerys looked to Varys "Your loyalty is to the people, correct? What of the Dothraki and the Unsullied? What becomes of them when Jon becomes king? He will not be cruel, he could never be. You've seen how the Northeners look at them. How the people of the realm will look at them if I am not on the throne. Have I freed them, convinced them to fight in a war that is not their own, to die for me" she looked straight at Tyrion. "Only for them to live the rest of their lives enduring the stares and the disgust of everyone around them."Grey Worm swallowed audibly, the muscle in his jaw twitched.

"He may have a stronger claim to the throne and he is kind and loyal and I love him. But he won't be able to usher in a new era of peace that you so desperately desire. He is too soft, too pliable, too easy of a target for those who wish to rise above him. He has suffered, but not enough. For men to live in a world without pain and cruelty, their ruler must know the true meaning of those words" said Daenerys.

"I will not burn King's Landing....because of Missandei...because she was kind. Kind people are the ones that suffer the most. I will build a world where people like her are free to live, to laugh, to love. In order to do that, some sacrifices have to be made. Sometimes peace must come at the price of blood." Daenerys looked straight at Varys. "Missandei understood that. In her last words she chose to give me strength, she reminded me of my true purpose, of our cause. I will not fail her...and I will claim the Iron Throne." Daenerys turned back to the door.

Grey Worm struck his spear agaisnt the floor. "My Queen" he said.

Daenerys inclined her head at him, a wisp of a smile on her face. Then she walked out of the room, the sound of her steps fading away.

Grey Worm followed after, her shutting the door behind him. The two advisers were left standing in the room looking at each other, both at a loss for words.

END


End file.
